Bad Boy
by TheRealContestshippingPrincess
Summary: Just a little sonfic oneshot about Wendy and Peter using the song Bad Boy by Cascada. Wendy's thoughts on Peter and if he'll keep his promise before she gets married to another man


_**M: M here bringing you my first song oneshot! EEK! LOL! It's also gonna be my first Peter Pan story so I hope you guys enjoy it. It takes place after the 2003 movie.**_

_**Wait… Do you hear that? (Your hear a noise like little chimes)**_

_**Could it be…? It is! It's Tinker Bell!(Tink fly's into the room)**_

_**HIYA TINK!**_

_**Tink: (waves at me)**_

_**(Lost Boys appear right behind her)**_

_**Lost Boys: M does not own Peter Pan or the 2003 movie or anything related to it. She also doesn't own the song Bad Boy by Cascada.**_

_**M: Enjoy the story!**_

I still wait for that boy. The boy who stole my heart away and never gave it back even when the adventure was over. That boy… Peter… Peter Pan to be more precise. I've been waiting for him to come back for years. I was 12 when I met him. I'm now 16.

_Remember the feelings, remember the day_

_**Flashback Wendy's POV:**_

"_**PETER!" I yelled. He turned to look at me. "Promise you won't forget me."**_

"_**Me? Forget? Never." He said smiling at me. He turned to continue flying to Neverland but I called out to him again.**_

"_**Peter! Promise me that you'll come back one day." Peter gazed at me for quite some time before replying.**_

_My stone heart was breaking  
My love ran away_

"_**I promise." I let a smile break through my face. "Wendy." He started hesitantly. "Next time I come… will you leave with me… to Neverland?" I was startled by his unexpected question. I knew that if I told him no he would never return and besides I didn't want to say no. I wanted to go with him but we all must grow up. **_

_**This didn't stop me from responding yes to his question. That fateful night he flew up with a glowing smile on his face. I waited for him with my love every night that went by but he never returned. Never…**_

_This moment I knew I would be someone else_

I remember when I had turned 13. Aunt Millicent had immediately sent me to those dreadful boring balls to find me a future husband. I can't say anyone had interest in me either that or I never noticed. I never really noticed the boys surrounding me. I mean, why should I? My heart belonged to Peter Pan and I was waiting for his return just like a faithful wife does when her husband is sent out to war. So I waited, hope and love in my heart for the boy that never grew up.

_My love turned around and I fell_

When I turned 14 I noticed that John and Michael had already forgotten Neverland. They thought it was just a silly role-playing story I use to tell them. I couldn't blame them. The whole concept of Neverland, fairies, and a flying boy was just too shocking, but I knew… I knew it was real. At least the Lost Boys still remembered though they tried to forget.

They told me to forget about him. That Peter in my life again would be nothing but trouble.

_Be my bad boy, be my man_

_Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend_

He would probably just want another "Thimble" and that's it. Heck. Maybe he didn't even remember you. He was not to be trusted in the Memory Department.

There crushing words did nothing to stop my faith in him. Why would they? He promised me, but that was my naïve 14 year old mind at work.

Now when I turned 15 I started forcing myself to forget about Neverland. Telling myself lies that it had all been a make-believe story I use to play with John and Michael. That Peter Pan didn't exist neither did Neverland. I didn't need him. He was trouble just like the Lost Boys said.

_You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you in my life again_

Aunt Millicent was getting annoyed with me. For I had yet to be engaged. Everyone knows she would say that a proper young lady _must_ be engaged and ready to marry at the age of 16. If I didn't find myself a man I fancied than she would have to choose for me. Aunt Millicent picking out a man would be _dreadful_. I literally mean that. So I forced myself to pretend to enjoy the balls were young lads up to 20 would make a line to meet me.

It seems the fact I held no interest in any of them gave them a fire to want to catch my interest. Some of them did get my interest for a couple of seconds but then it would be gone as _his face_ would appear on there's _His face_ like a ghost from my past that was haunting me would smile at me that mischievous playful smile of his that always seemed to soften up when he looked at me.

_Won't you be my bad boy, be my man_

It's not like the young men I would meet were not handsome in every way. There was quite a few that would have sent me into cloud 9 by their looks and charm but… they never compared to _him. _They all looked stiff, proper, and _boring_ in their tux's. While Peter… well Peter looked every bit opposite of them and was the opposite of them actually.

Like for example Peter had the most alluring green eyes I had ever seen. They always had a twinkle in them that no man has ever possessed. The way Peter would look at me with a child like playfulness, but his eyes also held mischief that was of no small child.

_Be my week-end lover_

_But don't be my friend_

He was alluring in every way. In fact a certain word comes to mind. Bad. Yes… In fact if Peter would live here he most likely would be considered the Bad Boy. For no doubt Peter would have grown into a lovely man that would be desired by many if not all of the girls. But he would be a terror for the adults come to think of it.

_You can be my bad boy_

At 15 I tried to forget about him but it was a constant struggle of remembering and forgetting.

_But understand  
That I don't need you again  
No I don't need you again_

Now I'm 16 and I'm stuck in my old nursery at home getting ready for my _wedding. _It seems that Aunt Millicent stayed true to her word for indeed she did pick my fiancé. Now I was to be married to a man that was probably the most _dreadful _out of all of them. By far he is the most _boring _man I have ever met. What's worse! He is a man of 20! Not even my age! Aunt Millicent says that you can't trust boys my age.

_You once made this promise  
To stay by my side_

In fact… I just realized something. It's all Peter's fault. If it wasn't for his stupid promise about coming back for me I wouldn't be in this predicament. "It's all your fault." I uttered angrily as I looked at my white-gloved hands trying to stop the tears from falling.

_But after some time you just pushed me aside_

"The Lost Boy's were right. You've forgotten about me." I whispered sadly as I felt a tear trickle down my cheek. "But I'll show you." I whispered angrily.

_You never thought that a girl could be strong  
Now I'll show you how to go on_

I'll show him. I'll show him that he can't break me or keep me locked up in his cage forever. That I'm fine living without him. If I was strong enough to fight pirates then I'm strong enough to _live_ my _life _without him. I'll learn to love my soon-to-be-husband.

_Be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you in my life again_

True, Peter will always have a special place in my heart for he holds my hidden kiss. I'll probably dream of him every night like I do now. But that's fine for I don't need him.

As I got up and fluffed my white wedding dress that looked like it had come out of one of my dreams(it's a shame that it's the wrong guy I'm marrying though) I carefully started walking towards the door.

"Wendy." I heard someone whisper from behind me.

I turned around and gasped. Coming through the window to stand a couple of steps away from me was the most handsomest man I had ever seen.

_Won't you be my bad boy, be my man_

He was tall. Taller than my 5 6 frame. Lean, and built for it showed through his tux that looked out of place on him. He had goldish hair that was a bit curly. His skin was a bit tan from the sun no doubt and his eyes. _Gasp!_ His eyes! They looked like Peters!

_Be my week-end lover_

They were the greenest eyes and had a twinkle in them that no man except Peter had ever had. His eyes were alluring with a tint of playfulness mixed in with mischief and they had trapped me in their depth. His mouth was curled in a small smile but it still looked a bit mischievous.

_But don't be my friend_

This young man before me looked every inch of how I had imagined Peter would look like had he grown up. In fact the way he had said my name had sent my heart spiraling in my chest. I didn't want to make a fool of myself on thinking it was Peter so I said "How old are you?"

That's the best I could do. Ask for his age. I must look so dumb now. "17." He murmured as he took a step towards me holding my eyes in his. "You?" He asked taking another tentative step towards me.

_You can be my bad boy_

"16." I breathed gasping a bit for breath. Oh why couldn't I be marrying this man instead of the one downstairs who was just as ugly as he was boring. This man at least I could pretend was Peter.

"You look beautiful." He murmured as he looked at me taking another step closer to me. If he took two more steps we would be touching.

"T-Thank You." I squeaked out feeling a blush heat my face.

"Why are you marrying him?" He asked and his eyes seemed to held sadness and pain quite suddenly.

"Aunt Millicent." I said grudgingly pouting. "She's forcing me to."

A look of relieved passed by his face. "Good… I… I thought… you were marrying him of your own accord… I thought you had forgotten me… and the promise we made.

_But understand  
That I don't need you again  
No I don't need you again_

It couldn't be could it? NO! It can't be Peter! It just can't! Didn't I just make a vow to myself that I didn't need him! "I think you must be confused sir. I have never seen you in my life." I said curtly turning to hide my face.

A look of pain shot through him. "You have Wendy. You have. You haven't forgotten. I know you haven't. Wendy… Wendy…" He said desperately reaching his hand out to me.

"You never came back." I cried out not being able to hold back the tears.

"You never came back to me like you promised!" I screamed out turning to look at him tears pouring out of my eyes and running down my face,

"I waited Peter! I waited and you never showed!" I yelled.

"I-I'm sorry Wendy." He whispered.

"You're not sorry! Your not!" I screamed. I was about to turn away and run out the door when he grabbed me, spinned me around to face him and enveloped me in a tight hug. We stayed like that for a bit till my tears stopped and I had calmed down.

"You promised." I said meekly burying my face into his neck to breath in his scent that was only his which he acquired from Neverland.

"I know." He whispered in my ear rubbing my back with his hands in a comforting motion. His breath sent chills up my back. "But I had to make sure I was perfect for you."

"What?" I said pushing him back a bit to look at his face.

"Wendy… I grew up for you… at least a little bit…" he said avoiding my gaze.

"I made sure that I would grow up enough so I could marry you. I then had to stabilize myself. I got a job… so I can give you a nice house and I can support you… I… I left Neverland for you Wendy."

"W-why Peter? Why did you?" I asked him. I knew why but I just wanted to hear him say it.

He gulped and said "Because I'm in love with you Wendy. Always have and always will. Forever." He then kissed me.

I felt so happy I could fly… Wait a minute. I broke the kiss for air and looked down. I was flying! I was! "Oh Peter!" I yelled throwing my arms around him in a hug with happiness. "I love you too!"

Realization dawned on me then. "But… it's too late… I'm getting married." My unhappy thought brought me back down to the ground.

Peter followed suit. He turned his head a bit sideways to look at me as if he was considering something. His face brightened with a smile and he said while holding out his hand "Come away with me. To Neverland. Forever. Where you never have to worry about grown-up things again." He gave me the smile I loved. He was re-enacting the same words he used back then to get me to agree though this time I wasn't going to hesitate.

"Oh YES! OH YES PETER! But haven't you grown up?"

He smiled at me and said "I'm not officially grown up till I'm 20 so no I haven't."

A smile broke through my face and I said what I had said so many years ago as I grasped his hand "Forever is an awfully long time."

He smiled, gave me a quick kiss and with a quick motion had me in his arms marriage style. He then stepped out into the cold night air and was floating. "Are you ready?" He whispered to me.

I nodded my head smiling and as we started to gently fly towards Neverland voices in my nursery stopped us. We turned and saw the Lost Boys there smiling and waving at us. "Peter! You see! We told you she still loved you!"

\At my look of surprise Peter said "I've been in contact with the Lost Boys all these years. They helped me prepare to come back to you."

"But what about telling me to forget you."

"I told them to tell you so that you would have a choice to either forget about me and continue with your life or to wait for me."

"Oh Peter I could never forget you."

"You guys better go! We'll let everyone know that the wedding is canceled and explain and then we'll head off to Neverland." The Lost Boys yelled.

"I thought you guys liked it here?" I asked.

"We do but we want adventures again. We miss Neveland to much." Slightly said.

"Well good luck with breaking the news to Aunt Millicent." I said laughing as all of the Lost Boys paled at the thought of what she'll do to them.

"Don't worry Tink we'll make sure your fine." Peter said as out of his pocket Tink appeared and went flying to the Lost Boys.

"GOODBYE!" They yelled waving as we left them.

"Do you remember the way?" Peter asked me.

"Of course I do." I smiled.

"Second star on the right and straight on till morning."

Peter smiled and I placed my head on his shoulder and whispered in his ear "You'll always be my Bad Boy."

Peter let out a crow at that and said "Good. Then I don't have to wear this uncomfortable tux."

We both laughed as our worries melted away with the wind as Neverland came into view.

_**M: DONE! What did you guys think! I hope the lyrics are right. Lol.**_

_**Tink: (Chimes with happiness)**_

_**Lost Boys: Were going back to Neverland! YAY!**_

_**M: LOL! Well I hope you all liked it. So with a little bit of Pixie Dust you can**_

_**Lost Boys, Tink (in chimes), and M: REVIEW!**_


End file.
